Until the Clock Strikes Twelve
by GryffindorAtHeart
Summary: James has a bet with Sirius, Sirius has a bet with Kat and Kat has a bet with Lily. Who will triumph in this New Years story? Will James finally get Lily? Will Sirius win his bets? Or will Kathy steal his glory with a little help from Lily? LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I started this just before the New Year hoping to get it up in time. However the first chapter took me much longer than I thought and this is all I have written so far. However I will get typing and should hopefully have the next chapter up very soon but I can't make any promises because I have exams coming up and am currently writing 'The Camping Trip' at the same time. I plan for this to be a very short story as it is only set over two days. But no promises._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Until The Clock Strikes Twelve - Chapter One**

"Shit, shit, shit!" James swore loudly as he stomped into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Many heads turned his way as the normally, calm and collected student walked with fury down the hall. When he reached about the middle he sat down and swung his legs over the bench and under the long house table. This handsome young man looked very distressed, and the three first years that sat near him ran away from fright as James swore loudly once more and smacked his fist down upon the wooden table surface. But he was stressed with good reason.

At the moment he was dressed in black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt instead of his usual red and black school robes. The shirt was undone at the neck showing off the top most of his toned chest, a gold Head Boy's badge pinned to his shirt. Pulling a mug of warm coco and a slice of buttered toast towards him his hand moved towards his head and ruffled his already messy raven hair. He closed his hazel eyes that where hidden behind his glasses as he put his head into his hands. What was he going to do? It was New Years Eve, which was one days before the start of a New Year and he still had no idea of how he was going to finally get Lily Evans to go out with him. And he needed to, he really needed to. Not only because he loved her and had so for the past two years (he'd fancied her for longer though), but because of Sirius Black. Yes, you knew he'd come into James's distress somewhere.

'I bet you can't get Evans to go out with you before the end of this year! If she doesn't, you have to have to stand up in front of the whole school and say you were blind before and now you realise your true love is for Snivellus, and not Lily!'  
Stupidly he had agreed. His best friend's words echoed inside his head again and again. How was going to get out of this one?

"Evans said yes yet?" Sirius asked as he slipped into a seat opposite James, a look of pure evil on his face.

"With a face like that Padfoot, I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin." Remus said joining the group. Sirius swung out to punch Remus, but he ducked just in time. Sirius's punch hit Peter in the stomach instead as he walked behind where Remus was sat.

"OWW!"" he yelped clutching his stomach.

"Sorry Wormtail" Sirius apologised before turning back to James. "Well?"

"Do you really think I'd be sitting here instead of snogging her if she'd said yes?" James asked bitterly.

"That's a no then."

"Well done Padfoot!"

"Come on guys. It's only a stupid bet."

"Wrong!" Sirius told Remus.

"What do you mean wrong?"

"You said **a** bet. It's actually two."

"Two?" Peter asked, "Who's the other one with?"

"Kathy."

"Oh gawd." Remus muttered putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Kathy Steele was a fellow Gryffindor and best friends with Lily Evans. She was a Pureblood witch and distantly related to Sirius. They were also second cousins by marriage, as Sirius cousin Bellatrix Black had married her cousin Rodolphus Lestrange. Her mother was in Slytherin and a Lestrange, her father in Ravenclaw. She had grown up like Sirius being taught very strict views on Purebloods and her heritage. But she too broke away from her mother's family beliefs just like Sirius had. In many ways she was like Sirius, not that she would ever admit that. 

If Sirius and Kathy were in the same room together it could be promised that they would be:

a) arguing

b) fighting

c) betting

d) daring each other

* * *

"So what did you bet?" Remus finally asked. 

"The same as what I bet Prongs. Except with money rather than reputation."

"How much?" Peter asked, while James began to continually hit his head on the table.

"20 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts." Sirius said, "And stop doing that mate!" he added grabbing James head preventing him from hitting the table further.

"Why should I? I've already got to admit my nonexistent undying love for Snivellus."

"Giving up so easily?" Sirius grinned.

"No!" James replied.

"Good. Because Kathy doesn't take on bets with Sirius unless she knows she can win." Remus informed James, hoping to help prevent him from going back to his table heading.

"Yeah!" Peter added with encouragement. James smiled a small tingle of relief on his face.

"HEY! Whose side are you on Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Not yours, Slytherin face! OWW!"

Sirius managed to hit him this time.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily and Kathy were sitting in their dormitory which they had all to themselves this holiday. 

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You looooove him!"

"Do not!"

"Oh, so you know who I'm talking about then?" Kathy asked with a grin. Lily scowled as she threw a pillow at Kat who was lying on her stomach on her bed. She was lying the wrong way on her bed, her head facing the centre of the room so she could see and speak to Lily more easily. Lily was sitting on the end of her bed her feet resting on her trunk.

"Fine then. I bet you 10 Galleons that you won't say yes and snog Potter before the clock strikes twelve tomorrow night."

"But I don't have 10 Galleons!" Lily complained.

"Than you'd better win!" Kathy replied standing up and going across to Lily and shaking her hand to confirm the bargain. "Oh and one more thing." Kathy added before letting go of Lily's hand. "It has to be after the first stroke of Midnight and before the last."

"What?" Lily gasped as Kathy released her hand. "But that gives me about 12 seconds!"

"Better keep him close then!" Kathy laughed as a second pillow went flying in her direction. "Ouch!" Kat complained as it hit her. She picked it up and threw it back at Lily before sitting back down on her bed. Kathy lay back letting her feet dangle off one side while her head did the same on the other. She thought to herself in silence for a few minutes. She'd better win these bets or she'd be 30 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts down. If she won; 10 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts up. Enough to buy that new robe she had seen in Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade. She smiled to herself slightly at the thought of Sirius Black's face tomorrow night at the New Years party when he'd have to hand over his money once again to her. This was going to be a very good end to a very long year.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Lily asked as she pulled on a black cardigan over her dark green dress.

Kathy nodded as she sat up and followed Lily out of the dormitory and down spiral staircase.

"Lily?"

"Hmm."

"You do know you look like Slytherin in black and green don't ya?" she teased

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Lily scowled and continued walking while Kathy laughed. "Cheer up Lils." Kat said looping her arm around Lily's. "Just think, this time in two days you might have snogged James Potter."

"True..."

"I said you liked him."

"Oh, shut up!" Lily laughed as she playfully poked Kathy in her side.

* * *

"Now's your chance Prongs!" Remus said nodding in the direction of the entrance to the Great Hall. James's head whipped around, and stared hungrily as he watched Lily enter arm in arm with Kathy. 

"Sit far away. Sit far away." Sirius hissed as the two girls drew closer and closer.

"Shut it Pads!" James told him, as he smiled and waved at Lily, encouraging her to sit with them.

"Hey boys!" Kat said as they stopped next to Sirius. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." James said courteously while Sirius told Kat to "Piss off!"

"Such manners Black. No wonder you get all the girls. No wait! It's because you're an egotistical pig that people actually like!" Kat said slapping her head in mock amazement.

"At least I'm not TheStrange." Sirius growled back.

"Oh, very funny Black! Now you can translate French! Genious!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she slipped into a seat next to James. "We'll get used to it one of these days."

"I hope so." James agreed. "So…erm… will you erm…."

"Yes?" Lily asked, hoping he wouldn't ask her out because she would have to say no unless she wished to pay Kat 10 Galleons that she didn't own. Kathy and Sirius, who had been arguing over the last piece of bacon, stopped dead their eyes on their best friends, secretly pleading that James wouldn't ask the dreaded question.

"Would you erm... pass me the jam?"

Kathy and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and returned to their argument while Lily obligingly passed James the jam pot.

"Thanks." James said as he began to spread his toast.

Remus meanwhile had taken out his Transfiguration book and had begun to read. He had already completed his holiday homework for Professor McGonagall, of course, but he liked to keep ahead in all of his subjects. After all he tended to miss one or two days of school each month due to his transformations. He filped to the next chapter in his book, a small smile littering his face.

"What Moony?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"Just what we'll be studying next in Transfig with Minnie." Remus replied.

"Minnie!?" Lily said, bursting into giggles. "You call McGonagall, Minnie?"

"Yup!" Sirius said brightly turning away from Kat to look at Moony. "So what will we be studying then?"

"Animagi."

"Really?" James asked, pulling the book from Remus's hands.

"Yes."

"Why? Are you interested in Animagi, James?" Lily asked with curiosity. Everyone's heads snapped to look at Lily. "What? What did I say?"

"You just called me James." James said, a grin etching its way onto his face.

"So what if I did?

"You never call me James. It's always Potter. Well?" James asked excitedly, his face brightening at the use of his first name as he looked at his friends for congratulations. Remus, who had begun to eat, gave James a small smile, the type James knew meant '_don't get your hopes up'_. Sirius gave James thumbs up, while Peter just drank his pumpkin juice completely oblivious to what was happening; more content with the food surrounding him.

"Well," said Lily, desperately trying to think of an excuse for the use of his first name, "I thought, seeing as we are Head Boy and Head Girl, we should be able to use each others first names, like civilised humans?" she lied, although, she had to admit it was rather a good one. However whether she sounded convincing was another matter.

"Oh." James said his face falling slightly. He bit into a roll, rather viciously trying not to look too upset. He looked up to talk to Remus and Sirius, hoping for some sympathy but a very loud "YES!" from Kathy soon changed the subject.

"I got the bacon! I got the bacon!" she sung before lowering it into her mouth.

"No fair!" Sirius complained, crossing his arms and sulking like a five year old.

"Grow up Black." Lily said a little sympathy in her voice. "And Kat. Please keep your mouth closed when chewing. You look like Black."

"Bo bot!" Kat said, her mouth still full but her voice full of disbelief at the suggestion.

Sirius laughed. "Hey being me isn't that bad! You get the looks, the girls…"

Kat raised her eyebrows at this before swallowing her mouthful. "Yeah, because I would want to be just like you for the girls?" she asked a look of disgust on her face. "Mind you. I would get all the gay guys. And most of them are pretty fit!" she said thoughtfully with a look over at a dark haired boy at the Hufflepuff table.

"Katharine!" Lily said with a laugh. "Honestly. Is that all you think about? Fit guys?"

"And what if I do? There is nothing wrong with that. Black does it all the time."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do not fancy men!" Sirius shouted a bit too loudly, thus receiving a few odd looks from surrounding people. James, Remus and Peter meanwhile burst into laughter.

"So does that mean you fancy Snivellus then? He's not a man." James smirked. "Like to admit your undying love for him?"

"No but you will if you don't sort your love life out!" Sirius said standing up and storming out of the Great Hall.

"Oh." Kat said, leaning on Remus's shoulder and pretending to cry. "I wanted to be the one to make Black storm out of the Great Hall."

* * *

_I hope you like it, and please review. I hate having about 200 hits and only 5 reviews. It's very off putting. I might not continue if you don't review... and yes that would be a bit of Black mail... :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Di**__**sclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter One**

It was 6 hours later that Sirius finally emerged from the boys dorms after his sulk. At least he'd managed to get the rest of his Transfiguration and Potions homework completed (with a little help from Remus, unknown to him).

He scanned the common room as he came down the spiral staircase and entered the warm and cosy looking room. James and Remus were sat near the fire playing a game of wizard's chess; Peter watched eagerly, his head turning to look at Remus and James in turn as they made their moves.

Lily sat not too far away from the boys laughing at something Kathy had just said while she let her paint her nails dark red. Running his fingers through his black hair he made his way over to the chess match.

"How it going?" Sirius asked, taking a seat near to James.

"I'm losing again." James grumbled as Remus tactfully took out James's Knight with his Castle. "Dam! And I was going to get your King next turn!"

"How may I ask? Especially as my King is very well protected." Remus told James gesturing towards the well positioned Queen, Knight, Castle and 4 Pawns.

"He's got a point mate!"

"Yeah, well at least I don't sulk in my room for 6 hours because a girl ate my bacon and because you won't admit your undying love for Sniv-"

"I do not love Snivellus!" Sirius shouted, causing Kat and Lily to let a shrill laugh from where they sat.

"Come on guys!" Remus requested quickly. "Do you have to argue over some stupid dare? It's not as if he said that you have to forget about Lily forever after Midnight. You only have to say one simple line in front of half the school. It's not like anyone will actually believe you Prongs."

"I suppose. Sorry Pads." James said earnestly as he took out one of Remus's Pawns with his Queen.

"Me too mate, and just so you know that was a bad move."

"Huh?" James asked turning his head to look at the chess board, just in time to see Remus move his king and…

"Check mate!"

"Dam!" James swore hitting his head on the table sending chess pieces flying. "Re-match?"

Remus raised his eyebrows while Peter said the words he was thinking. "But he's already beaten you 10 times in a row!"

"Ten times?" Sirius said letting out his bark of a laugh.

"What? I wasn't concentrating. I was worried about you mate!" James replied.

"'Course you were. Or do you mean you're reputation."

"Padfoot. Prongs." Remus warned. Both the boys sighed and muttered 'Sorry'

"Anyone for a snowball fight?" Kat suddenly said bounding up to the Marauder's and diving onto Sirius. "Or are you scared I'll knock the stuffing out of ya?"

"Keep dreaming Steele!" Sirius said picking Kat up and throwing her onto sofa.

"Oh! So that's how you like your women is it Black?" Kat asked leaning back and fanning herself as if flustered by Sirius motion.

"Like I said. Keep dreaming."

"M'okay" Kat said sitting up. "So is that a yes then?"

"Yes!" Sirius growled while the other's nodded.

"Are you joining in Lily?" James asked hopefully looking across at the pretty red head.

"Yup, just as long as I have Black and Lupin on my team." Lily replied.

"I'm offended. Don't you want me or Potter?"

"Nope. Because I want to whoop your arse!"

"I'm sure Potter will let you 'whoop' his arse anytime!" Kat grinned, making Lily blush.

"Come on let's go before it begins to get dark." Remus said cutting in during the awkward silence that had followed Kathy's statement.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later all six seventh years were out in the grounds. At least seven inches of thick white snow lay in front of them from the large front doors all the way to the Forbidden Forest in the far distance. 

"Wow!" Lily gasped in amazement, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." James muttered in Lily's ear. She blushed quickly, but pretended she hadn't heard his words.

"Ok then. So it's me, Potter and Pettigrew against Lily, Black and Lupin right?" Kat asked rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Yup." Remus nodded. "And no magic is allowed. We have 15 minutes to build up a barricade and create ammunition."

"We bags the top of the hill!" Peter shouted running to the area.

"Dam!" Lily, Sirius and Remus said in unison while Kat yelled in joy and James shouted "Go Wormy!"

"Time starts now!" Lily shouted, running off down the hill and beginning to build the barricade.

"Oi, Evans." Sirius said, grabbing Lily's shoulder. "You start making the snowballs. Remus and I can build a barricade more quickly than you." Lily nodded and began squeezing the snow in her hand into balls.

Back up the hill James and Kat were building a barricade of their own while Peter made their snowballs.

* * *

Within 15 minutes both teams had built sturdy blockades and had plenty of ammo. "This is going to be great!" Kat squealed in excitement. Then standing up, she went to call out that they were ready to start. But just as she opened her mouth a very well aimed shot from Sirius hit her square in the jaw. She fell over stunned while Sirius team gave out a loud cheer. Sitting up, Kat spat out her mouth full of now melted snow, her face twisted into pure anger and humiliation. "THIS IS WAR BLACK!" she yelled, picking up a snow ball and lobbing it down the hill and over the opponent's barricade. A yell of pain told her she had hit someone, someone male at least. But whether it was Black or Remus she couldn't tell. 

"Good shot Kat!" James smiled, thumping her on the back before he too threw a snowball down the hill.

Lily squealed as a second snowball went flying towards them and hit her shoulder.

"That was harsh Prongs!" Sirius called, "Hitting Lily. She's only a girl! No offence." He added hastily to the girl next to him.

"None taken."

"What and you hitting me doesn't count how?" came Kat's voice.

"I said girl Steele. Not wench!"

"Bastard!" Kat yelled.

They were soon in a fully fledge snow war. Sirius, Remus and Lily were loosing badly with their down hill disadvantage. Twenty minutes after the fight began Sirius sat down panting, his back against their snow wall.

"You know what?" Sirius said looking at his two comrades. "I think it's time to go over the top!" he said dramatically placing a hand over his heart. Lily and Remus nodded and followed suit by placing their hands over their hearts too.

"We do solemnly swear to the flag of Hogwarts to go down bravely and to fight unto the end like true Gryffindor's." Taking his hand off his heart he got ready to jump over the barrier. "FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHERE DWELL THE BRAVE OF HEART!" Sirius yelled taking the leap and landing neatly on the other side. Then letting out a war cry he took full sprint up the hill towards Kat, James and Peter closely followed by Remus and Lily.

"Invasion!" James yelled, leaping up and starting to bombard the three students now running towards them, arms over their heads.

Peter laughed and started pick up snowballs and handing them to James who continually threw them, mainly aiming for Sirius. However Sirius finally reached their barricade and taking a flying leap dived over the barrier tackled Kat to the ground. She let out a scream as she tried to fend off the boy, but he was just too strong.

Lily and Remus soon followed Sirius's act; Remus diving onto Peter who surrendered straight away and Lily diving onto James.

"Bad idea Evans!" James laughed as he pushed Lily of himself and rolled so he was kneeling above her. He looked down and grinned at her, pinning her arms to the ground. James gazed into Lily's eyes. They were so beautiful, so bright in the winter's light, like fresh grass springing through the last of the winter's frost.

Lily's breath slowed as she too gazed into James eyes. The warm hazel behind his lenses warmed her heart and made her feel whole, she felt safe and protected underneath gaze. James lowly moved closer to Lily, his lips inches from hers.

"Lily…" he breathed moving even closer.

"James…" she breathed back, beginning to close her eyes.

However, Kathy who had still been struggling against Sirius strength had seen the danger out of the corner of her eyes. She had to keep her money safe; she needed to do some quick thinking.

"RAPE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs relaxing her muscles causing Sirius too fall against her. It had worked. James and Lily pulled away from each other in shock from Kat's words.

"RAPE!" she yelled again, moving her legs apart slightly just to make the act look more convincing.

"Padfoot!"

"What!?" Sirius said pushing himself up and giving Kat a famous Black glare. "I didn't do anything. It was her!" he told the others as he rolled of Kathy and pointed at her accusingly.

"Me?" Kat asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

Lily rolled her eyes before glancing at James and then at Kat. Hang on, why did Kat stop her from kissing James? If she'd kissed him Kat would have been in the money… unless she had another bet; a bet with Black. Now then, that wouldn't surprise her. She must have bet more than 10 Galleons; otherwise their bet would be pointless to Kat. Kat was using Lily as her safety line. To make sure she won the bet with Black. Lily smiled to herself and shook her head. This was just like Kat, not that Lily was going to complain. If she followed Kat's plan not only would she get Potter, but she'd be 10 Galleons up. Not a bad deal really when she thought about it.

"Ah-chu!" Peter sneezed quite suddenly.

"I think we'd better go in and get changed." Remus said wisely as he too began to shiver.

Everyone agreed and they were all soon having hot showers.

* * *

"Kat?" 

"Yup?"

"How much have you bet Black?"

"20 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts."

"Okay."

"Hang on!" Kat said suddenly pushing the soapy hair out of her eyes and banging on the shower wall to Lily who was on the other side in a separate shower compartment. "How do you know about mine and Black's bet?"

"Do I look like I have 'stupid' stamped across my forehead?"

"No…"

"How about: I nearly kiss James and you start shouting 'RAPE' at the top of your voice to divert our attention. You don't want me to kiss James until then because a) you'll get more money. And b) you want to make Black all excited because he thinks he's won his bet between you and him-"

"And him and James."

"And him and James… WHAT!?"

"Oh didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Black bet James that he wouldn't be able to get you to go out with him before the end of this year. If you don't agree to go out with him then Potter will have to stand up in front of the whole school and say that he was blind before and now he realises his true love is for Snivellus, and not for you, Lily."

"So there are three bets revolving around me and James getting together?"

"Yes. And those are just the ones I know of. Who knows how many more there are around the school." Kat chuckled as she slipped her head under the warm water of the shower and rinsed her hair.

"Some people really do having nothing better to do with there time do they?" Lily enquired as she ringed her hair out and wrapped it a towel. She then wrapped a large towel around herself and stepped out of the cubicle.

"Nope!"

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yup!" Kathy said as she opened her cubicle door and stepped out wrapped in a fluffy pink towel.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've never understood why you have a fluffy pink towel. You're always a black girl normally."

"Well they don't do towels in black do they?"

"I suppose." Lily laughed as they went off into their dorm to get changed into their warmest pyjamas.

* * *

_

* * *

I hope you like it, and please review. I hate having about 200 hits and only 5 reviews. It's very off putting. I might not continue if you don't review... and yes that would be a bit of Black mail... :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**

* * *

Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Three**

It was 5.30pm when Kat and Lily finally made their way back down to the Gryffindor common room. They talked and laughed as they went and sat in their favourite seats by the fire, soft blankets wrapped around their shoulders as they curled up.

"So why do you think James is so interested in Animagi?" Lily asked Kat with curiosity as she tucked her toes under her blanket.

"Not sure. But then, having Minnie-"

"McGonagall."

"Fine, McGonagall as a teacher who wouldn't?" Kat said thoughtfully, this was a big thing for Kat as she rarely thought. "I mean, wouldn't you just love to know what animal you'd turn into if you were an animagus?"

Lily nodded in agreement. "Maybe we'd be the animal that our Patronus' are!" Kat thought excitedly at the thought of being able to turn into a snow leopard.

"Afraid it doesn't work like that." Sirius said entering the common room followed closely by James, Remus and Peter.

"And you'd know that how?" Kat inquired.

"Remus." Sirius said, a little too quickly. "He'd been reading up on them earlier hadn't he? He told us."

"Oh. Okay." Kathy said, though she wasn't convinced.

"So what do you think you're Animagi forms would be?" Lily asked, directing her question mainly at James.

"I don't know." James said thoughtfully. "What about you Pads?"

"I think I'd make a great… erm…"

"Fish?" Kat suggested.

"What so you could eat him all up?" James asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"GROSS!" Sirius and Kat yelled together, lashing out at the boy.

"What?" he requested innocently.

"We're, like related!" Kat said, looking like she was about to puke.

"Exactly!" Sirius said, agreeing with Kat for probably the first time in his life.

"Never stopped anyone else in your families." Peter piped up.

"WE ARE NOT LIKE OUR FAMILIES!" they yelled in unison both standing up, fists clenched.

Everyone just laughed.

"You're so easy to wind up you know that?" Lily told them, grabbing Kat's top and pulling her back down onto her seat.

Kat crossed her arms and sulked while Sirius let lose a famous Black glare.

"So? What animals would you be if you were Animagi?" Lily insisted.

"Well," Remus began. "To be honest, what we thought our Animagi forms would be is what we shaped our nicknames around."

Sirius, James and Peter looked at Remus. He gave a small nod, saying it was okay and that he had a plan for his nickname."

"Prongs equals a stag." James told them. "Like me; beautiful, elegant and noble."

"Keep dreaming Potter!" Kat laughed chucking a cushion at him.

"Padfoot equals a dog." Sirius said.

"An under-dog, yeah!" Kat added in an undertone.

"Wormtail equals a rat!" Peter told them.

"Figure's" Kat whispered to Lily. She had never really like Peter that much, for some reason he creeped her out slightly. Maybe it was his eyes; she'd never liked people with little eyes.

"And what about Moony?" Lily asked looking to Remus

"Moony equals well… it actually has nothing to do with Animagi." Remus admitted, flushing slightly.

"What's it about then?" Kat asked as James and Sirius shared a nervous glance.

"Well, during our second year we all got rather drunk on some Firewhiskey James's dad had sent us. And well, the dared me to moony the Head Boy. So I did." He told them blushing and even deeper shade of red.

"You didn't!" Lily gasped, shocked at the very idea.

"You dirty little beggar!" Kathy laughed, however she wasn't convinced and she could tell Lily wasn't either. Seeing as they were both bright students, and Kat had heard Sniv- I mean Severus metioning it a few times to Lily, she was sure that there was more to Remus. She was sure that his name related not to him moonying the old Head Boy but becuase he was a werewolf. After all his visit's to his 'ill grandmother' did occur duing the full moon. However there was no way with of the two girls were going to push him to tell the truth, after all would they want tpeople to know a secret as dark and as painful as that?

James meanwhile muttered something very quietly to Sirius. "How does he manage to blush like that when he's lying?"

"No idea." Sirius shrugged though very impressed at Remus's lying skills, unless that incident had actually happened, and he and James had been too drunk to even remember.

Sirius laughed softly to himself. Yes, that was probably it and knowing Remus he had been too embarrassed to tell anyone this before, including his fellow Marauder's.

"So what about you then?" Remus asked Lily and Kat.

"I really have no idea." Lily began. "A fox maybe. You know, because of the red fur and stuff." She said, running her fingers through her own red main.

"Or a lion. Grrrr!" Kat growled at Lily.

"So what about you Steele?" Sirius asked sitting down. "A pig maybe?"

"Bastard!" Kat said, eyeing Sirius evilly. "You know what. I really don't know. Something intelligent."

"Like a pig?"

"Shut it Black!" Kathy said, kicking out at Sirius and hitting him right in the crotch.

"OWWW!" Sirius yelled doubling over, his eyes watering with pain.

Lily laughed as gave Kat a high-five while the other three boys all winced in pain.

"Nice aim Kat."

"Why thank you Lily." Kat said standing up and taking very melodramatic bow. "Anyway," she continued sitting back down, "I think maybe a monkey of some form."

"What you mean like those gorgeous Golden Lion Tamarin monkeys?"

"Yeah!" Kat said nodding at Lily's suggestion. "Beautiful, yet evil!" Kat laughed flipping long golden hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelids.

"Beautiful my arse." Sirius muttered, having finally recovered from his earlier trauma.

"Would that be the arse you'll no longer have in a minute?" Kat asked, standing up clenching her fists.

"No, my beautiful arse that only hot girls get to touch. This is why you've never had the privilege."

"Here we go again." Remus, James, Lily and Peter said in union, rolling their eyes at each other and getting comfy for yet another show down.

"You little!" Kat said going to kick Sirius again but Sirius was ready this time. He took a step back and caught Kat's foot with his hands. He looked at Kat and grinned evilly as her eyes widened and she let out a yell. Sirius yanked her leg making Kat fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Kat let out a loud squeal of pain as her bum hit the hard, cold stone floor. "Bastard. You little swine!" Kat gasped, standing up and rubbing her backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sirius said falling into a mock bow. "I didn't see you there sir."

"Sir? SIR!?" Kat yelled taking a sudden dive at Sirius, rugby tackling him to the ground. Now it was Sirius's turn to fall onto the stone fall with the added bonus of Kat falling on top of him too.

"Ouch! You really need to lay off the chocolate and cake Steele."

SMACK! Kat's hand fell hard and fast across the side of Sirius's face, leaving a bright white mark as she removed her hand and stood up, her eyes welling with tears. It was one thing to call a girl a bitch, or even a whore. But to pass comment on a girl's weight is probably one of the worst things a guy could ever do, especially if it was Kathy. True, Kathy was a slender girl, but she hadn't always been. She had never been over weight for her age or height, but she had always been on the chubby side when she was younger, something that Sirius knew all too well about. Now she ate really carefully, and that is very hard, especially when you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have over 100 house-elves cooking you delicious meals each and everyday.

Kathy turned on her heel and ran up the girls dormitory stairs Lily close on her tail.

"Well done Padfoot. Simply brilliant." Remus said as Sirius sat up, the white mark now a lovely intense red.

"She slapped me." A stunned look on his face

"Really?" James asked no sympathy on his voice. "What do you expect when you practically call a girl fat?"

"Did I?"

"'You really need to lay off the chocolate and cake Steele'" Peter quoted, deepening his voice to sound more like Sirius.

"But I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?" James enquired raising his eyebrows.

"Well that she weighed more than I expected."

"And that is different to calling her over weight how?" Remus pointed out.

"Oh…"

"Yes, 'Oh…'"

"Bugger!"

"'Bugger' indeed."

* * *

"Kat please talk to me. You're not fat." Lily insisted sitting on the edge of Kathy's bed her hand placed sympathetically on her friends shoulder.

Kat was lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Yes I am. I'm hideous."

"Don't be stupid." Lily sighed. "You are not fat, ugly, stupid or anything. You're perfect."

"Not according to Black."

"And since when have you ever listened to Black?"

Kat rolled over, her mascara streaking slightly from her tears. Patting the bed next to her she instructed Lily to lie down, which she did.

"I grew up with Black. His family and my family were connected, both being very important Pureblood families. My mother's family that is; not my dad's. Ever since I can remember I'd been told to respect Sirius because he was my elder and the heir to the House of Black. He was important, and his family had high hopes for him. Being young, and not really understanding how our families worked within the wizarding community I did as I was told. All Sirius did was boss me about and call me names if I did something wrong. It really got to me, but I'd never say anything because of what my mother expected from me." Kat wiped her eyes before she continued. "I suppose, deep down that loyalty to him is still there, and deep down I want him to approve of me and what I do.

"You fancy Black?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Kat shouted, but then she sighed. "I know it's hard for you to understand our ways Lily, being Muggle-born and all. But I, well we were brought up to respect my elders and the men of the big Pureblood families. Families my family approved of. So that counts out Potter's, Longbottom's, Weasley's and Lovegood's. I was brought up with the children of the Malfoy's, Black's, Avery's and of course my cousins; the Lestrange's."

Lily finally nodded. "I think I understand, it's just all very confusing."

"Don't I know it?" Kat said, letting out a small laugh.

"That's more like it!" Lily said hugging Kat. "That's the Kat I know and love. The bright bubbly girl who loves to out do Black at everything!"

"Something I excel at very well! In looks, brains…"

"Out shut it you vain little whore!" Lily laughed getting up and walking over to her own bed. "Kath, don't you like you cousins? Even the tiniest bit?"

"Course I do Lily." Kat replied, as if it was a stupid thing to ask. "Sure I don't like everything they do or their beliefs in 'Purity should reign victorious!' But Rod and Rab have always been there for me; they always stuck up for me when Sirius was horrid, and I suppose deep down they do still love me, and I them even if we are so very different. Even if I have disappointed them." Kat said thoughtfully, beginning to get lost in her memories of a child.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep, we've got a late night tomorrow."

Kat nodded and she snuggled down under her covers, as did Lily.

"Lily?"

"Mmmm."

"Do you really like Potter? I mean, really, really like him?"

"Yeah…" she replied softly, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she thought of him. She didn't know what had brought around her liking of this once annoying boy. But there was something different about this once arrogant boy he seemed more mature, more reliable and less childish. Maybe it had something to with him being appointed Head Boy, maybe he finally faced the music and realised that his childish behaviour wasn't going to get him anywhere. The other thing, that she supposed had attracted her to James Potter, was not because of his looks, which she admitted where rather handsome. Or his body, which she also had to admit, was rather well toned from playing Quidditch. But the fact that he seemed to be leaving her alone this year. Ok, so he occasionally let slip some comments about how beautiful she was, but he had stopped asking her out every time he saw her. Not once since the start of that school year had he asked the question that for so many years she dreaded to hear. Yet now, now that she wanted him to he wouldn't. Every time she thought he was going to let slip the question he ended up muffing his lines or asking for something else. She'd never seen his so nervous, maybe this was more than a teenage crush she had on her. Maybe he was for real? However tomorrow night before the clock struck the last twelfth stroke she would have him, she would have her James.

"Soppy cow" Kat laughed as she blew out her candle and drew the curtains around her four poster bed. But this just made Lily smile even more.

* * *

_

* * *

Hello! I hope you like it, because thus concludes the end of New Year's Eve. Told you I wasn't planning on it to be very long!_

_Now then; review! Review! Review! Or I'll be setting my Bella on you! –huggles Heir to the Blacks-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**

* * *

Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Four**

Remus woke up early the next morning. He always did on the days he planned to have a shower. Even though they knew, even though they had seen them before Remus was still embarrassed about his friends seeing the scars; scars from his self inflicted torture each full moon.

Maybe that was one of the things that the others thought was strange, why he always hid his body from view. Why he showered alone so early in the morning. Why he always changed behind the curtains of his bed. Why he always wore long sleeve shirts and trousers even in the summer months. To hide his scars, to hide his true self.

Slipping into the bathroom he locked himself into one of the three shower cubicles. Slipping off his pyjamas he threw them over the top of the door before turning on the water. Stepping under the warm water, he felt it fall down him relaxing him and making him forget. It was an escape for him, better than the cold harsh rain he often felt during the winter months while trapped in the Shrieking Shack. It made him feel human again; it made him forget what he really was.

He remembered the night of his attack so clearly as if it had happened only days before. He remembered his father coming home from work at the Ministry of Magic looking rather pale, slightly fearsome.

"_Daddy? Daddy?" the small boy asked from the top of the stair as he watched the tall man enter the house, "Daddy what's the matter?"_

_The man had looked like this for the past few days, after a big argument he'd had at work, or so young Remus had gathered from over hearing his mother and father talking._

"_Nothing my son. Nothing." He man reassured looking up at his 5 year old son who stood in his pyjamas; watching, waiting for his father to return. "Just go to bed. Daddy's home now."_

_The small boy nodded. He turned and ran to his room and dived under his thick warm covers and soon fell asleep. Not much later the boy woke with a start; something outside his window was making a noise. He rose wondering what it was, his grey eye's narrowing as he pushed his sandy hair out of his eyes. As he reached the window he knelt on the window box, his small fingers reaching out to open the curtains that rippled in the soft breeze that came from the open window behind. But before he could a large shadow appeared against the paling curtains, the boy let out a shrill yell as a werewolf pounced and bit. The teeth dug in, sharp and painful..._

"Arggh!" Remus yelled as he slipped and fell.

"Remus!?"

"Moony!"

"Are you okay?" three yells came from outside the bathroom as the sound of people struggling out of beds reached Remus ears.

"I'm fine," he called weakly at first, but his second call was stronger. "I'm fine! Just slipped that's all."

"You sure you're okay?" James called  
"Yes. Yes I'm sure." Remus replied standing up and pulling his towel around him.

"If you're sure…" Sirius said, though he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm fine alright!?"

"Okay, okay. We were just wondering." James muttered.

"I wish he'd ask as when he needed help." Peter said glumly.

"Me too." Sirius agreed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's bad enough having to see him go through hell each month."

"I know. Why does he always have to do things on his own?"

"Because he's never had anyone else to do things for him before now, except his parents. He's scared of loosing us if he hassle us too much."

"Well that's stupid." Peter said.

"Not really Wormy. As a werewolf he's shunned by most of society, he's going to have a hard time finding a job after Hogwarts." James said wisely. "I'd be scared too if it was me."

"Finished talking about me?" Remus asked from the bathroom door, he had his clean clothes on but his hair was still wet. He sounded solemn but slightly scared of the truth as well.

"Sorry Moony." They all chorused together.

"Don't worry about it. It's all true," Remus sighed "I mean about the job thing. That's all." He added hastily, not wanting to think that he never asked them for anything because their friendship meant so much to him. And it did. He had no idea how he'd have got through his seven years at Hogwarts without his friends, especially during the full moon. And since their 5th year and Sirius, James and Peter all successfully became illegal Animagi, life as a werewolf couldn't have been easier.

"I'll be down in the common room." Remus told the rest of the Marauders who all nodded.

* * *

Just before Remus reached the bottom of the stairs two voices reached his ears. He paused to listen for a moment in case he was about to enter into someone's private conversation. 

He was. A private conversation about him. Slightly shocked at the sound of his name, Remus sunk down onto the steps and listened even more intently. What did two girls have to say about him?

"Why do you think Remus is lying to us?"

Lying? Remus thought, he wasn't lying to anyone was he?

"I know what you mean Kat"

Kat? Oh shit, now he was in trouble.

"I mean that excuse about his nickname was really lame. '_It's because I mooned the old Head Boy_.' Whatever."

Bugger, bugger, bugger.

"Anyone would think we had 'stupid' stamped across our foreheads."

"You like the phrase don't you?" Kat giggled

"What phrase?"

"You know, about having 'stupid' stamped across your forehead."

"Oh! That one."

"Yup!"

"Back to Remus?"

"Yup. It quite sad really, that it happened to such a nice boy. Why couldn't it be Crabbe or Sniv- Snape?"

"Because life is unfair."

You can say that again, Remus reflected a small smile on his lips, they really didn't seem to care about his condition, and they felt sorry for him not scared of him.

"So true, look who I had as a childhood friend. Black!"

"And look who has fancied me for 5 years."

"Yeah, but now you love him, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Shhh, Kat, someone might hear."

"And?"

"Down goes your bet with Black."

"Good point. Talking of Potter and Black."

"Do you really think they're…" Kat lowered her voice and Remus strained to hear. "…illegal Animagi?"

Shit! They knew?

"It makes sense." Lily began wisely. "I mean, after their poor explanation for their nicknames."

"'Oh, it's what we think our Animagi forms would be!'" Kat said mockingly. "My arse."

"But if it's true. If they really are their Animagi, then, well…"

"Potter might be your soul mate?"

"Well, yes..."

What? How could James be Lily's soul mate because of his Animagi form.

"Awww" Kat cooed, "Your doe Patronus matches his stag Animagi form. How cute."

"Shut it!"

"Sorry. So why learn to become Animagi?"

"Well that's an easy question. Remus."

"Remus?"

"Werewolves aren't dangerous to other animals. Just humans. So in their Animagi form they're safe to be with Remus during his transformations."

"But that's really dangerous!"

"I know." Lily said sadly, "But then they're Gryffindors and Marauders. What do you expect?"

"I can't believe you're saying this calmly Lily."

"Do you really think I think that this alright!? Of course I'm bloody scared, and of course I want to say something and stop them! But I can't!" Lily shouted quite suddenly, a few tears escaping. "But what can I do? I don't want Remus to know we know. But I don't want them to get hurt. But if I pull them alway from Remus, think of what it'll do to him." She broke down into hysterical sobs.

Remus heard Kat move across the room towards Lily. He couldn't take Lily getting upset over him, it wasn't right. It wasn't her place to worry about him. No one should have to. Standing up he took a few shaky step down the last of the staircase and into the common room.

"They know what they're doing Lily. They're always safe." Remus spoke quietly.

The two girls looked up in shock at the pale boy watching them, a small smile on his face.

"You heard us?" Kat asked. Remus nodded.

"We're so sorry Remus."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Lily. There's nothing to be done. Just," he paused, "don't tell anyone."

The two girls nodded. Lily suddenly stood up and flew across the room, grabbed Remus pulling him into hug.

"We're both here for you Remus."

"Yeah. Both of us, always."

"Thanks." Remus grinned, hugging Lily back.

"Moony?" Remus and Lily pulled apart quickly and turned to see James appear at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs.

* * *

_Woo! Cliff hanger... Crap one I know, but who cares?_

_Yeah, basically I didn't know how to carry this bit on so I left it! Talk about lazy eh?_

_So review people! Review! Or Bella shall be released… (Yes, more Black Mail! DO you get it? BLACK mail! Hahaha… )_

_Note to self: Lay off the chocolate…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**

* * *

Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Five**

"James!" Lily said, blushing slightly, "I… erm… hi!"

"What's going on?"

"Prongs, it's not what it looks like, honest."

James remained silent.

"Really. It isn't what it looks like!" Remus insisted. The last thing he needed was for James to think he had betrayed his trust, he needed James. Without him his monthly transformations would be unbearable.

"Well what is it?"

"It's well...erm..." Lily began, for some reason unable to explain it. Condused, after all why should she?

"Yeah, I mean. It isn't what it looks like."

James raisied in eyebrows. What was going on? Why were LIly and Remus alone in the common room hugging? Remus knew how he felt about Lily. He knew how much he cared for her.

"Well?"

Kat stood up and walked over to join the scene, her arms crossed a look of pure amusment on her face. James looked shocked to see her.

"Didn't notice me did you Potter?"

James shook his head

"We were just discussing, well how do you put it? Remus's furry little problem?"

"You told them?" James asked, shooting a quizzical look at Remus. Why would he have told them, when he wouldn't even tell him, Sirius or Peter.

"No. Of course I didn't. Lily is the brightest witch in our year, I mean if you lot can work it out, why can't someone else."

"Oh…"

"Idiot!" Kath laughed as the truth dawned on James and his mouth gaped in understanding. She went over to him, hooked her arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "Mind you, not that it has anything to do with you who Lily hugs or snogs."

"Snogs?" James asked, his head whipping around to Lily.

"No one. And like Kat said, not that it has anything to with you." She said acidly. His over protection had nettled her slightly. "Come on Kathy, let's go down to breakfast." And with that she grabbed Kat's arm and dragged her out of the common room without a backwards glance.

"Way to go Prongs." Sirius smirked as he leant casually in the doorway to the boy's dorms. "Guess you won't be getting her to say yes after all! Guess that admitting you undying love for Snivellus is drawing even closer."

"Shut it Pads." James replied sourly, looking extremely put down as he stalked out of the common room.

"Way to go Padfoot." Peter mimicked. "Now he's going to sulk for six hours down at the Quidditch Pitch, in the cold. In the snow!"

"Fine!" Sirius snapped. "I'll go and talk to him seeing as you two can't be bothered!" Now it was Sirius's turn to storm out of the common room, though he did it rather more dramatically than the other two parties. He flicked his hair, pushed a chair rather viciously out of the way, before pushing the portrait open with such force that a sharp 'Careful!' could be heard from the Fat Lady.

"I give up on them. I really do." Remus sighed while Peter nodded in agreement.

"Breakfast?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Lead the way." Remus sighed, as he followed Peter down towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"James you in here?" a voice asked timidly as he stuck his head into the Gryffindor changing room. There was no reply. "Come on James. I was only joking mate." Sirius spoke, his teeth chattering. "Seriously. It is bloody freezing out here. You'll catch a cold, and then you won't be much use against Ravenclaw after the holidays will you?" Walking into the stone cold room slowly he ran his fingers through his hair which had already frozen slightly from his journey across the grounds. Now wishing he had brought out his travel cloak he began to hug himself, placing his fingers under his armpits to help keep them warm. "Come on Jamie. You'll catch you're death and after all. It's only a dare isn't it?" 

"But it isn't. Is it Sirius?" James finally spoke. His voice was cracking slightly from the cold as he came out from his hiding place in the showers, his Quidditch robes draped around him from his locker. "You know how I feel about Lily. You know that it's more than a crush. You all do. And this is just, well it's hard for me okay? It doesn't help that Lily is completely confusing me either. One moment she is shouting at me, the next we're staring into each other's eyes about to kiss and then, well she's giving me the cold shoulder." He said sadly, sitting down on a bench that lined the room. He put his head into his hands as if he had a headache or was trying hard not to cry.

"Come on Prongsie-rella. It ain't that bad really is it?"

"Want to bet."

"Listen. She's probably starting to like you now you've become boring."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"You have too. You never cursing Snivellus as much as you used to and you only ever help plan pranks. You never take part in them anymore."

"I do."

"Not all of them."

"I suppose. Back to solving my problem?"

"Oh yeah. Well, she then thinks that her feelings are just her being confused, which confuses her even more. So when you do have your 'moments' she gets caught up in them, but then suddenly realises she is meant to hate you so…"

"So she gives me the cold shoulder!"

"Exactly. It's not that she hates you. She just confused!" Sirius grinned, very proud at his advice. Whether it was true or not was another matter. It had made James happy again, and to Sirius that was all that mattered. After all, James was more of a brother than friend. He had always been there for Sirius through thick and thin, and even when he had discovered that Sirius was a Black he had stood by him. Encouraged him.

"_A Black?" James's voice rang clearly in his head. "Like I said before, I thought you were alright."_

"_Yeah, well I'm not like my family. You don't choose you're family do you?" He heard himself say in an annoyed, slightly hurt tone._

"_I never said you were, or did. I mean, I think it's great that you want to go somewhere else other than Slytherin. You should try for Gryffindor. I heard the Sorting Hat always takes your choices into consideration."_

"_Really!?"_

"_Yeah! That's what my dad said. His mate was destined for Hufflepuff, all his family had been there. But he wanted to be with my dad. So he asked the Hat and he ended up in Gryffindor!"_

"_Serious?"_

"_No. That's you."_

_They laughed._

"_Yeah. Seriously. And if you have the guts to ask the Hat, especially with a family like yours, no offence, and then you should definitely be able to get in."_

"_No offence taken." He smiled; the first true smile since he was four._

Normally it was Remus who did the soppy emotional stuff, but Sirius had to admit. To get you friend to smile with mushy stuff was slightly more satisfying than making them laugh with a silly practical joke. Not that any of the Marauder's jokes were silly, they were amazing; work of pure genius's. Oh! There goes Sirius's ego again!

"Can we go back up to the castle; I think my nuts are beginning to freeze."

James snorted. "Sounds good to me, 'cos mine are too. And if I plan for Lily to have my kids, I'll need them!"

"That's better. That's the Prongs I know!" Sirius laughed, hitting his best friend on the back. "Though don't say that near Evans. For some reason I don't think she'll appreciate that remark."

Laughing and joking as if they had never argued the two set off towards the castle, James's Quidditch robes laid strewn on the changing room floor.

**You have no idea how tempting it was to write: 'Laughing and joking as if they had never argued the two set off arm in arm into the sunset.'**

**However it is the morning so it wouldn't have worked. Plus I don't go for the James and Sirius slash! LOL**

* * *

"Will he ever stop that over protection stuff?" Lily asked, her voice still slightly acid as she dragged Kat into the Great Hall.

"At a rough guess. No. And at another rough guess. You wouldn't have it any other way."

Lily grinned slightly, before resuming her icy glare. "That's not the point Kat. He just really confuses me that's all. I mean, one moment he's all 'oh look at me I'm a Marauder' and asking me out every two seconds. The next he's staring into my eyes as if there isn't anyone in the world except him and me. And then he's back to his usual arrogant self!"

"Lily. It's Potter, what do you expect?"

Lily sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"You know what you're problem is Lily?"

"What?"

"You expect too much."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do Lily Evans!" Kathy said, slamming her hand down on the table. "Just because he has deflated his ego a little since being made Head Boy-"

"Keep you're voice down." Lily hissed warily, glancing around her nervously, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Sorry." Kathy whispered before continuing her little rant in hushed tones. "Just because he has deflated his ego a little since being made Head Boy, doesn't mean it's going to go all the way down. He's a Marauder. And from what I've heard rather spoilt at home. You're lucky to have him this far down the ego spectrum. Please Lily don't expect too much or you'll never be able to have him."

Lily nodded slowly, she was right wasn't she? She did want more from James than he could give. She did expect too much, didn't she? But she always had, from herself and from those around her whether they were good grades or just being there for others.

"I suppose, because he changed a little, I thought he would go all the way. Just for me. But, if he changed for me, I guess that he really does care doesn't he? And even a little is better than nothing. Isn't it?"

"That's my Lily, always thinking things through logically!" Kat smiled taking her friends hand and squeezing it. Lily smiled as she picked up her toast and took a bite. "And you never know. It his ego might deflate even more once he finally gets you. Or it might just increase again."

"Don't, or I'll never be able to go through with it!" Lily pouted throwing her toast at Kat, who caught it and took a bite.

"Why thank you Lils. Now I don't have to butter my own." They began to laugh as Remus and Peter entered the Great Hall and made their way up to them.

"Dare I ask what's so amusing?" Remus asked taking a seat next to Kathy as Peter took one next to Lily.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Lily reassured him. He nodded content that whatever girly rubbish they had been talking about was indeed best left away from his prying ears. Last time he had heard one of their conversations he had discovered more than he thought he would.

"Have you told them?"

"Told who what?"

"About what we were talking about?"

"Oh. No, I haven't. I haven't had the chance anyway."

"Told us what?" Peter asked, but his question was unheard under Kathy's very long and drawn out:

"Why?"

"Because James has gone off in huff because of Sirius, and now Sirius has gone to find him to make it up."

"I'd say no if I were Potter."

"No to what?"

"Blacks apology of course." Kat said rolling her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Just imagine Black's face if Potter told him to bog off back to Grimmauld Place!"

"He'd probably murder himself." Peter said, raising his cup to his lips and taking a sip. "I would if I was him and had to go back there." He said there with great disgust, as if the very thought of the place made him physically ill.

"It's can't be all that bad can it?" Lily enquired. "I mean it's just a house isn't it."

"More like a prison if you ask me." Remus put in. "At least that's how Sirius seems to describe it. I personally wouldn't know. I've never seen it."

"Well knowing Black, he's just over exaggerating."

"No he's not Lily." Kat said quietly, her lips pursed. She had been there in her childhood, to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. And she was certain that it was still as every bit dreary and prison like as Sirius had described it. She remembered the dark walls and the elf-head lined staircase. In many respects it was a home, but the murky greens and the black wood of the furniture and upholstery made the place feel cramped, as if one was trapped, as if the very walls were leaning down upon you, ensnaring you there forever. And was not to mention all the magical spells enchanted on the building, not only making it unplotable but invisible to everyone expect those who knew where to find it.

"That bad huh?" Peter asked as he looked at Kathy.

"What?" Kathy looked up, drawn out of her thoughts.

"You looked so depressed just thinking about the place." Lily said. "You were thinking about 12 Grimmauld Place weren't you?" she confirmed.

Kathy nodded. "More like Grim-mold than Grimmauld if you ask me."

"If it has that effect on you, and you've only been there?"

"Twice"

"Twice? Then Sirius must be a manic depressant by now." Lily said, a sadness lingering about her eye.

"Let's go back to the common room." Remus finally said, after a long and very silent pause. "It's the last day of 1977. We should be happy!"

Everyone agreed, and slowly they made their way back to the warm Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_

* * *

Thank you everyone. _

Please review… and yeah, I have nothing more to say. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia (I hope)._

_Sorry it has taken me so long to finishe this chapter and put it up, but I had eally bad writer's block and had no idea how to finish the chapter. I hope you all like how I have finished it, and your comments would be apprecitaed as I am not sure about it. Maybe a little too dramatic? Please tell me! Thanks!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**

* * *

Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Six**

When Lily, Kathy, Remus and Peter arrived in the common room they were surprised (well Remus and Peter were) to find Sirius and James sitting in front to the fire laughing and joking while eating Fizzing Whizbees and playing Exploding Snap.

Lily, being Lily and a girl, was still slightly annoyed at James over protection and decided that the only way to stop him jumping down the throat of any boy she hugged or even talked too was to ignore him. Not the most sensible or mature things, but then maybe a taste of his own medicine just might deflate his ego, even the tiniest bit despite what Kathy had said earlier. While Remus and Peter went to join the two boys Lily led Kathy over to the far corner of the common room.

"Why aren't we sitting with the boys?" Kathy asked curiously as she took a seat opposite her best friend. "Does it have something to do with Potter?"

"Maybe." Lily smiled pulling out a couple of rolls of parchment, both of which were covered in notes about the later New Years Celebration that was to take place in the Gryffindor common room that night. As Head Girl, she hold told the prefects that she would help organise the evening events, something the prefects had been very happy about. After all Lily was a slight perfectionist what would mean that with her help the evening would run smoothly with hopefully, very little trouble. Flicking her wand Lily summoned a large box out of her dormitory. It zoomed into the room, narrowly missing Peter's head, who swore loudly as he felt it skim past him, before landing gently on the table in front of Lily.

"Are you still mad at him for being over protective?"

"Maybe."

"That's a yes then."

Lily nodded. Kathy sighed. She really would try everything to try and deflate Potter's ego even further wouldn't she?

"Want any help?" Kat asked looking from the long list to the box of decorations.

"Please. Can you check and see if the things are in the box as I call them off the list?"

"Sure thing Lily!" Kat said with a small salute before pulling the box towards her.

"Dr. Droobles Best Balloons. 6 packets."

"Check! Though his gum is better…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Super Streams. 20 packets."

"Check."

"Zonko's Party Popper's. 4 packs of 100."

"Check. Did you actually by these? I thought you wouldn't be seen dead in Zonko's."

"Remus got them for me."

"Oh. Remus got them for you did he?" Kath said very loudly, shooting a look over at James. James looked up sharply and turned to look at Kathy, then at Lily and then at Remus. Lily meanwhile was burying her head in her arms, rather embarrassed by her friend's antics.

"And what did you have to do to get him to get them for you eh Lily?" she asked wriggling her eyebrows and giving James another look.

James now looked truly upset. Had everything Lily and Remus told him this morning a lie? Was there really something going on? He looked at Remus, who looked very confused at what Kathy was saying. He gave James an 'I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-is-going-on' look. Okay then, James thought. Maybe Kathy was just being an idiot, it wouldn't surprise him really.

"OUCH!" Kat screeched, grabbing her leg and giving Lily a glare worthy of the name of Black. "Why did you kick me?"

"Because Katharine Eleanor Steele." Kathy grimaced at the use of her full name, "You are being annoying and making something sound like it shouldn't. Remus is a prefect. So I asked him to get the Party Poppers." Then lowering her voice added. "Do you want to win your bets or what?"

"Of course I do."

"Well stop all of this then."

Kathy sighed. "Don't you get it? I'm trying to make Black think he will win the bets. Just imagine his face when he losses after thinking he was going to win for sure."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to pull Remus into this. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Sorry." Kathy muttered. "And check. The Zonko's Party Popper's are in here."

"Good."

As the two girls carried on with their checking the boys had begun to play Exploding Snap again.

* * *

"So what was that about?" James asked, trying to make his voice sound as casual as possible. However Sirius could hear the slight strain in it, and was sure Remus could too. 

"Honestly Prongs. I have no idea."

"Well they're going through decorations or tonight." Sirius said straining his neck to look around a small group of third years.

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Well Lily asked me to get her some things from Zonko's the other week."

"Oh…"

"And Steele was making it sound worse than it was?" Sirius asked.

"That's what she's best at." Remus shrugged. "Now then. Can we get back to our game before it ARRGHHH!"

"Snaps?" Peter asked as the pack of cards exploded and Remus jumped several feet in the air.

"Yeah…" Remus nodded eyes wide with shock as Sirius and James burst into fits of laughter.

"Your face Moony." Sirius choked, "Anyone would think were being attack by a werewolf."

Everyone stopped laughing immediately. James and Peter looked between the two friends as the silence grew. Sirius looked stunned at what he had just said; Remus's face as usual was hard to read. However to everyone's surprise his face broke into a smile and he began to laugh. He laughed harder and harder until he was clinging to his sides for support.

"What the..?" Sirius turned his head to look at James, hoping to see what was so funny. But his face looked how Sirius felt, astonished and bewildered. He glanced at peter who merely shrugged. "Moony? Are you okay?"

Remus snorted and dipped his head in response.

"So what's so funny?" Sirius asked his voice still full of bemusement.

"You're face!" Remus stifled though his laughter. "The look of pure horror on your face when you said that werewolf thing! It was hilarious."

"I still don't get it." Sirius asked thickly.

Remus sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as he composed himself. "It was just the dismay on your face when you said 'Anyone would think were being attack by a werewolf.' As if you thought I would burst into tears and have a tantrum because of what you'd said."

"Oh…"

"Gawd. You lot can be right down thick sometimes you know that?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure James."

"OI! POTTER!"

The four boys turned to look in Kathy's direction.

"WHAT!?"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT POTTER!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK STEELE!"

"SHUT IT BLACK. NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but James held out his arm to silence his friend. "Don't provoke her. You know what she's like once you get her anger going." Raising his voice slightly he looked back at Kathy. "You hollered Miss Steele?"

"Yes I did actually. Lily wants a word."

"Whee whoo." Sirius wolf whistled which resultedin receiving a punch from James who stood up and meandered his way over to the two girls.

"How may I be of assistance?" he asked with a small stoop.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. He really did know how to push her buttons, didn't he?

"Well firstly, please stop with all the 'hat's off and bowing'. It's rather annoying. Secondly, please say you have the Dr. Flibster's Fireworks you promised me? I mean. You can't have New Years without all the fireworks can you?"

"Or the romance…" Kat sighed mockingly leaning her head on one hand and looking up to the ceiling as if in a daydream.

Lily kicked her under the table. "Well Potter?"

"What? Oh…. yeah sure." He nodded and ran off towards his dorm to collect them. As he reached his dorm he slowed down, thinking about Kathy and her strange frolics in the common room. Was she trying to suggest something about Lily to him? Had she been trying to make him feel jealous about Lily with her words about Remus? James sighed heavily as he began to dig around under his bed for his stock of fireworks. After Lily's reactions had been rather violent for her, well at least towards Kathy. He was used to Lily kicking him under the table. Like when he used to try and stroke her leg with his foot, that really rather childish that, James thought as he looked back.

Picking up the box he stood and began to wonder back downstairs. Thinking about it, he had been really childish and petty to Lily hadn't he? And, he supposed, he too would be rather annoyed if the same person asked him out over 3 times a day. If that same person openly embarrassed him by singing love songs to him from the teachers table during the opening, Halloween, Christmas, New Year and closing feasts for the past 4 years. Yes. He really had been quite a jerk. After all, who want the words 'I LOVE LILY EVANS FOREVER' coming out the back of someone's broomstick during a Quidditch match? Not him.

"Here you go Lily." James smiled, giving her the large box. "Just make sure they don't get damp. Otherwise they'll explode and I don't have anymore left, and neither does Sirius."

Lily nodded. "Thanks James."

* * *

The rest of New Years Eve passed like any normal holiday would. Everyone in the common room helped Lily and the Prefects to put up the decorations ready for the night's party. 

Peter and Remus made a trip to the Kitchens to ask the house-elves for an order of food for that night. Something they were more than happy to do. In the end, Remus and peter came back with a very long list of food that elves had said they would prepare.

Sirius and Kathy meanwhile were living up a life long tradition. They were competing. Competing to see who could make their side of the common room the most festive. Kathy who had most of the decorations was winning, until Sirius thought it would be a great idea to use Kath's lacy underwear as bunting.

Kathy, seeing what Sirius had done abandened her side to try and save herself some dignity by removing her underwear from the walls leaving Sirius the chance to raid Kathy's decoration stores and redecorate his side, thus winning the competition. Kathy was not impressed

Then to make matters worse, James who had been put in charge of moving furniture to the edge of the floor so there was room to dance bumped into Sirius sending him flying into Kathy.

The next thing anyone knew, Kat and Sirius were having a duel in the middle of the common room… again. Lily was not impressed.

"Watch where you going idiot." Kathy told Sirius as she pushed him off her.

"You watch where you're going Steele."

"Me? You're the one who walked into me?"

"Not my fault I didn't notice you. I only notice pretty girls."

FLASH!

Sirius was on the other side of room, slumped against a wall his nose bleeding. Slowly he got to his feet, his eyes ablaze.

"Bad idea Steele. Reducto!"

FLASH!

Kath was blasted off her feet and landed rather uncomfortably across one of the chairs James had been moving. Without even jumping to her feet she swished her wand.

"Waddiwasi!"

A Fizzing Whizbee that the boys had been eating earlier launched itself at Sirius and zoomed into his ear. Leting out a yell of pain Sirius shook his head until the sweet fell to the ground. Letting out a low growl Sirius raised his wand and flicked it, an evil grin on his face.

Katharine was upside down, as if something was tied to her ankle holding her up. She screamed, clinging to her skirt to stop it falling and revealing her underwear to the whole common room.

"Come on Steele. Everyone's already seen you're underwear today." Sirius taunted. "What's the difference if this time you're actually wearing them?"

"Let me down!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Okay."

Kat fell; a large crack was heard as she fit the stone floor. A sharp in take of breath came form the watching Gryffindor's. However Kathy stood her whole body shaking as she cradled her broken arm. "You bastard. You bastard." She sobbed, her eyes glistening with tears.

Sirius was stood still, not sure what to do. He hadn't meant to hurt Kathy that badly. He hadn't meant for her arm to break.

"I'm sorry Kat. I really am."

"No you're not. NO YOU'RE BLOODY NOT." She shouted, the tears now splashing down her front. She ran passing Sirius without a backwards glance out of the common room.

"Happy now Black?" Lily asked icily as she followed her best friend out of the common room. "Oh and one thing Black."

"What?"

"Furnunculus"

* * *

Thank you everyone! Please, please , please review. And I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. However no promises. I have a lot of exams to revise for and coursework to do for my A-Levels.

XD


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Seven**

It was 3 hours later that Remus finally sorted out the curse that Lily had jinxed Sirius with.

"Took you're time to find out the Counter curse was Moony." Sirius said checking his once boil covered face over in the mirror for about the seventh time.

"I knew it already Padfoot."

"WHAT!?" Sirius asked, whipping around to look at Remus who was sitting on the edge of the bath. "So why did you leave me looking… Slytherin-ish for 3 hours?"

"Because." Remus shrugged.

"Because what? To get a face as perfect as mine is very hard. Not everyone is naturally this handsome!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course not Pads. But you did break Kathy's arm."

"She started it."

"Yeah and as always, you had to finish it didn't you?"

"Yeah. And? It's not like I meant to break it."

"Or completely humiliate her by hanging her underwear around the common room."

Sirius began to laugh, but a sharp look from Remus stopped him. "What? That was funny. I saw you laughing!"

"That's not the point…" Remus muttered, looking truly ashamed.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. Yes at the time it seemed funny. But looking back it was actually rather embarrassing; I've never seen Kathy look so ashamed in all her life."

Sirius went and sat down next to Remus. "Trying to teach me a lesson were you? Teach me that being the victim isn't nice."

"Something like that."

"Or do you fancy her?"

"Who?"

"Steele of course."

"No."

"Oh yes you do." Sirius teased, poking Remus in the side.

"No I do not. Now leave me alone." Remus stood up rather quickly knocking Sirius off balance. He slipped and fell backwards into the bath.

"Oooff. Bugger now I'm stuck. Moooony?" he asked, holding up his hands and pouting, his eyes widening making his famous puppy-dog look.

"Help yourself." Remus muttered as he left the bathroom and closed the door.

"MOONY!"

* * *

"Hey Moony." James said as Remus entered the common room from the boy's dormitories. "Have you sorted Mr. Vain out yet?" 

Remus nodded. "Yeah, but he's still being an ungrateful pig."

"Yeah. But we'd have him no other way."

"True. Kathy back yet?"

"No. But look! I've finished the common room for Lily. Do you think she'll be pleased?" he asked putting his hands on his hips and looking very pleased with himself.

Remus looked around, "I'm sure she will."

The common room was perfect. The decorations were up, the floor had been cleared for dancing and a table had been set at one end of the room for the food. Plates, knives, forks, cups and napkins all placed neatly at one end. At the other end of the room was a small stage for the nights act; a small band of Gryffindor 5th and 6th year students who had named themselves 'The Weird Sisters'. Around the edge of the room chairs so people could sit down when they weren't dancing.

"MOOOONY!" came a wail from upstairs.

"I thought you said you'd fixed him."

"I have. But he's now stuck in the bath."

"How?" James asked trying hard not to laugh.

"To put a long story short he annoyed me."

"Okay. Well I'd better go and help him then or he'll never shut up."

Remus nodded.

"Tell me when Lily and Steele get back."

"Will do."

A minute later a gleeful call of "PROOOONGS!" told Remus that James had found his best friend. Shaking his head and smiling he went and sat down near the stage.

* * *

"I am really going to humiliate that stupid Black tonight." Kathy mumbled as she and Lily began to make there way back to the Gryffindor common room. Her arm was wound in bandages, and though Madam Promfrey had mended her broken bones in a heart beat she had insisted that Kath should stay in the Hospital Wing. 

"_Just to make sure Miss Steele. I don't want you collapsing on the way back to Gryffindor Tower now do I?"_

"_Fine." Kath grumbled. "But do I have to have these stupid bandages?"_

"_Yes. You're arm is weak at the moment. It'll help stop it becoming damaged again."_

"Oh please don't Kathy. Please don't ruin this evening." Lily begged. "I know Black can be an idiot, but that doesn't mean you have to get your own back all the time. Just leave it. Please?"

"Fine." Kath whinged, "But only because you asked Lils." She told her as they mounted the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower, but that didn't mean she couldn't before the party...

"Besides. If you win the bet, then you'll have all his money."

"And if I win my bet, you win yours and so does Potter. Then that means…" Kat said her face brightening with an evil grin.

"…that Black will be out on money…"

"…20 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts…"

"… and he will have to announce his undying love for…"

"SNIVELLUS!" Kath cried joyously. "Sorry, Snape." She added after a sharp glare from Lily. "You know what Lils."

"What?"

"With a glare like that, you might even beat Black. And he has a really evil glare. A Black Glare!"

"Thanks." Lily said, not sure if this was a good or bad thing. "I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

"Noobely."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The password Lils. The password." Kat said pointing at the portrait of the Fat Lady that had just swung open in front of them.

"Oh." Lily muttered, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"And yes Lils. It was a compliment. Sort of." She told her friend as she climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow!" Lily gasped as she straightened up and saw the completed common room just as she wished it to be. "But how?"

"James did it." Remus told her from the stage to the left of the two girls.

"All of it? On his own?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Well not completely on his won. I think he organised it though. I'm not completely sure. I was upstairs trying to sort Sirius out."

"Who care's about that bastard?" Kat interjected.

"Surprisingly, me." Remus confirmed, jumping down off the stage and walking over. "Though I did pretend I didn't know the counter curse for 3 hours." He pointed out just to keep Kat from venting any anger she might still have out on him.

"Any particular reason for that?" Kat enquired.

"Maybe because I didn't agree with what Sirius did to you?"

"Oh."

Remus grinned and shook his head. "Anyway. Wait here, James wanted to know when you got back."

As the girls nodded, Remus turned and headed up to the boys dorms in search of his best friends.

* * *

Remus soon came back down the stairs James in tow, a grin on his face, waiting, hoping for a compliment from Lily.

"Hey Lily. Is the room to your taste?"

"Oh yes James!" Lily beamed happily her eyes alight with passion as she scanned the room again, a passion James noticed. He grinned as her emerald eyes sparkled in excitement. "It's perfect!"

"Is Black coming down?"

"I think so. Why Steele?"

"No real reason Potter." She told him, but it could plainly be seen she was up to something as she fingered her wand carefully.

"Kathy." Lily warned.

"Prongs? Moony? Are you down here?" Sirius's voice could be heard as he descended the boy's dorms stairs.

"Glisseo" Kathy murmed and at once a yell was heard as the steps on the boys dormiotry stairway flattened to form a slide. Three seconds later Sirius came flying out of the entrance to the boys dorms at a great speed on his bottom hitting a sofa moments later.

"Ouch!" he cried loudly as everyone in the common room began to laugh at him. He turned and saw Kathy with her wand out, his famous automatically moving into a famous Black glare he yelled "STEELE!"

Kathy grinned, grabbed Lily's arm saying something about getting ready for that night. They weren't seen for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Thank you everyone! Now then push the little button with the words 'Go' on and type! It's really easy!

GryffindorAtHeart. XD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy and Jason) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**

* * *

Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Eight**

"How do I look?" Lily asked as she turned trying to see what her dress looked like from behind.

"You look gorgeous Lils. Potter won't be able to resist you!" Kathy replied as she pulled up the zip on her dress. "Gawd, me in a dress." She laughed standing next to Lily and looking in the mirror. "There something that doesn't happen often."

Lily laughed.

The two girls looked at themselves for a little longer. Lily was in a lilac coloured dress made of crushed silk. It had a simple elegant cut that stopped just above her knee and had a halter neck. On her feet was a pair of silver heels, elegant yet sexy at the same time. Her hail was now in elegant curls rather than the thick and normally wilder ones people were used to seeing.

Kathy was in black surprisingly. The top half of her dress was corseted but had straps across her shoulders. "If I don't it'll only fall down!" she told Lily when she asked what the point of the thin straps were. The dress then flared out at her hips in three layers to half way down her thigh. On her feet were black pumps. She refused to wear heels, once again complaining: "I'll only kill myself if I wear heels!"

"Do you think we should head down?" Lily asked checking herself over in the mirror again.

"I suppose, the band has started to play and it's only 3 hours until midnight."

"Don't want to miss the fun do we?"

"Nope. Nor do I plan on losing my bet with Black."

Lily laughed as she led the way down the girl's dormitory stairs. A few steps from the bottom Lily stopped.

"You go first Kat." She whispered fearfully.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Honestly Lily, and you cal yourself a Gryffindor?" she laughed sliding past her friend down the last few steps. "Come on then." She urged, "Potter's not our here yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lily smiled nervously as she took the last two steps and stepped into the common room. Thankfully people were too busy talking and dancing to notice her entrance. Sighing with relief she smiled a little more and headed over towards the refreshment table with Kathy.

She stood trembling slightly as she sipped her Butterbeer; Lily had never felt so nervous before. Tonight was the night. Tonight she would say yes to James Potter, to the boy she had been saying 'no' to for as long as she could remember. The boy she was once famously quoted for being a 'bullying toe rag' with a 'head so big' that she was 'surprised he could get off the ground on his broomstick' or at least words to that effect. It was then that Lily spotted him standing with his friends laughing at a joke Sirius had just made. He ran his hand through his hair, the sleeve of his black silk shirt slipped up his arm revealing his muscular arms and Lily felt her lips twitch into a smile. His glasses caught the light as he turned his head in Lily's direction, tearing her eyes from him she turned her back topped up her drink. She could feel his eyes on her, but where she would have once felt hate and annoyance only pleasure and amusement could be found.

"He's staring at you..."

"I know Kat." Lily replied with a giggle.

"And you like it…"

"I know Kat."

"And you wanna hold him, and you wanna kiss him and you wanna sha- OW!" Kathy squealed as Lily slapped her on the arm. "That hurt."

"Well shut up then." Lily replied through gritted teeth.

Kathy smirked but said nothing. She knew better than to get on Lily's bad side, she knew her temper better than anyone, well except the Marauders. After all it was mainly them who got the full force of Lily's temper and who could blame her for shouting. Honestly, they thought they were also great, especially Black. At least that was Kathy's opinion.

"Are we going to dance then? You could make Potter jealous by dancing with Jason." Kathy suggested.

"Kathy!" Lily said scandalised. "I couldn't do that!"

"Oh, live a little Lils." Kathy said grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her onto the dance floor they had created earlier.

For the first few minutes Lily danced with little enthusiasm but after a while she got into the music and was soon strutting herself with Kathy and Jason, who though was sixth year was very mature, well at least compared to the Marauders.

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't let Prongs turn around." Remus muttered to Sirius with a glance of James' shoulder. 

"Why?" Sirius mouthed back before glancing over his shoulder. At once her saw the red head dancing with the brunette boy. An evil grin flashed across Sirius face as he turned back. Lily was dancing with someone else; there was no way he could lose this bet now! "What?"

Remus who had noticed Sirius' evil grin had given him a warning look, not sure if his friend was going to tell James or not.

"What, what?" Peter asked slightly confused.

"Don't worry Wormy." Remus replied.

"Yeah, don't worry Wormy. Moony was just looking at me with that strange look. You know the one Prongs, the one he often has when he's looking at Steele."

"WHAT!?" Remus shouted, his pale cheeks rising in colour.

"Oh…" James said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Looks like you're in on your luck Padfoot, eh?" he laughed nudging Sirius.

Sirius sighed and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Listen mate. I know we've been though some tough times together and we've grown attached to each other, but I am afraid that you're just not my type." He said in a very serious tone that seemed very strange coming from Sirius' mouth.

Remus opened his mouth shocked and unsure of what to say. "B-but…"

"I'm sorry if I led you on Moony. But I didn't mean too." Sirius continued while James and Peter laughed uncontrollably.

"But Pad-"

"Listen Moony. I know I am devishly handsome and have a great body, oh and hair. But you being one of my best mates, it just wouldn't be right."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Moony, Moony, Moony." Sirius cut him short. "It's not that I have anything against you. I mean you're a great guy and all. Not too bad looking. But it just wouldn't work."

"PADFOOT!" Remus finally yelled.

"Yes Moony?" Sirius replied with a pleasant smile.

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said 'okay'."

"I know."

"Then why did you say-?"

"Because you never do what I say."

"Yes I do."

"GUYS!"

"What Prongs?"

"Lily… she's dancing…" while Remus and Sirius had been arguing like an old married couple James had decided to search for his favourite lady: Miss Lily Evans. He had found her dancing with a sixth year, but not any sixth year, Jason. Jason was also a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and also, like James played Chaser.

"That's what you tend to do at parties Prongs."

"But she's dancing with Jason!" James said pointing accusingly at the couple his voice full of disgust.

"It's not illegal Prongs." Remus said comfortingly. "Come on lets dance."

"But I don't wanna. Not if it's not with Lily."

"Well try and steal her then." Peter suggested, receiving Sirius foot on his. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"Do you want me to lose my bet?" Sirius hissed as he followed James trying to hold him back.

* * *

The rest of the evening followed much the same pattern; James moaning about not dancing with Lily while Sirius restrained him from moving over to her. Lily meanwhile was gradually moving further away from the Marauders on Kathy's orders. 

"One: Potter and Black will both think you're not interested." Kathy had prepped Lily earlier. "Two: Potter will be even happier when you actually snog him having ignored him all evening."

For some reason Lily had agreed.

As midnight approached the 5th and 6th year Gryffindor band, 'The Weird Sisters' began the count down to the new year as everyone in the common room joined in.

Sirius grinned evilly at James. "Too bad mate. Guess you'll be telling Snivellus of your undying tomorrow!"

James groaned as Sirius stuck his hands up in front of him and began to put his fingers down one by one as everyone began to cheer.

"12… 11… 10… 9…"

"Go on Lily! Or you won't kiss him in time!" Kathy urged.

"Don't worry. I've got it all planned!" Lily said as she began to move in the Marauder's direction. Maybe moving this far away from the Marauder's hadn't been the best of ideas.

"8…7…6… 5…"

"Don't worry Prongs. It'll only be in front of half the school. The rest are still at home!" Sirius laughed at the look of distraught on James's face.

"4… 3…"

"Faster Lily!" Kathy called as she filled with worry. Lily wasn't going to get there in time. She couldn't lose to Black. She just couldn't!

"I am!" Lily called, panic filling her voice. Maybe James was too far away after all, she reached out in front of her as she heard the room shout:

"2..."

"Yes!" Lily cried as her fingers felt the cool silk of James shirt beneath her fingers. She grabbed James' arm and pulled him around to face her. Standing up onto her tip-toes she locked her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a moment James didn't respond shocked that Lily Evans was actually kissing him, but when he realised that this was for real he slipped one arm around Lily's waist and the other around the back of her head.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Sirius stood there his mouth wide open as Lily and James tangled themselves together, a finger still standing erect having never fallen.

"But…" Sirius bumbled with a confused look at Remus and Peter who were both in hysterics at the Sirius misfortune.

"That will be 20Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts then please Mr. Black." Kathy said coming up behind Sirius and smiling at him innocently.

"But how?" Sirius asked.

"It's called a bet Black. The person who wins gets the prize." Kathy said, "Oh and look! Potter and Lily are snogging. So that will be 20 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts please."

"I still can't believe you bet Black against me and James." Lily asked as she pulled away from James who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Yes." Kathy said smiling as she took the 20 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 4 Knuts off of Sirius. "And here are the 10 Galleons I owe you for our bet that you couldn't say yes and snog Potter before the clock struck twelve."

"You mean there were three bets going on with James and Lily at once?"

"Yup!" Kathy said brightly.

"That's not all." Lily added as she accepted her 10 Galleons.

"What do you mean that's not all?" Sirius asked.

"Well, if I remember the rules of daring and betting. If one person wins then the other has to do the forfeit."

Kathy and James burst into laughter as Sirius jaw dropped again, and now it was his face that was filled with horror and distress.

"Sirius and Snape sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kathy began to sing

"First, comes love" Remus said joining in

"Then comes marriage" Peter sang as he too joined in.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" the three of them concluded.

"But I can't. It's Snivellus!" he said traumatized.

"That's no way to talk about you're undying love!" Lily said with an evil smile before turning back to James and kissing him once again.

* * *

_

* * *

YES! I finally managed to finish this chapter. I can't believe how long it has taken me, I am sooooo sorry._

_I was planning this to be the last chapter, but I think I will do Sirius admitting his undying love to Severus because I had a brilliant idea about how to do it… if I can remember it._

_I hope you have liked my nearly complete story. Please review or I might take forever to get the final chapter up! No flames please, but constructive crtisism is allowed!_

_Thank you!_

GryffindorAtHeart


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters (save Kathy) belong to J.K.Rowling along with settings, objects and anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. All the dates are correct according to hp.lexicon and wikipedia. _

_ENJOY!_

_Wait, before you enjoy my amazing and fabulous last chapter I have something very important to say: SORRY! I really didn't mean to take this long to create and post this chapter. I don't know what came over me, for some reason I thought I had finished my story and had posted this chapter… which I obviously haven't. _

_Please forgive me. I have tried to make it extra special for you all. Now, enjoy!_

* * *

**Until The Clock Strikes Twelve – Chapter Nine**

Today was by far his worse day ever;I mean he had to confess his non-existant undying love for Snivellus! Why, oh why did he place such a stupid bet with such a stupid outcome? WHY? Damn Lily Evans for snogging James and saying yes. Damn Kathy Steele for cheating him out of 20 Galleons, 12 Stickles and 4 Knuts. Damn, Damn, damn!

At the moment Sirius was in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the bath his head in his hands trying to find a way out of his traumatic situation. Maybe he could some how fake an illness so he had to stay in bed all day? That would work... until he was 'better' and would then have to complete the consequences of daring. Damn! However, for the first time in his life, Sirius Orion Black couldn't find any way to escape his pending doom.

"Come on Padfoot." A voice called from outside the bathroom.

"Piss off."

James sighed, why did Sirius have to make such a fuss? If hadn't have been Sirius it would have been him. "Sirius mate, it's just a dare. No one will believe you in the slightest! I mean, come on. Sirius Black, Marauder, Gryffindorand boy who deified his heritage is not going to actually fall in love with a greasy Slytherin is he?"

Once again James was right, and Sirius knew it.

"Everyone will know it's a dare!"

Sirius sighed and stood up. he was defeated, and was going to have face the prospect of saying he loved Severus Snape. Taking in a deep breath he walked to the bathroom door and wrenched it open. Pulling out his wand and holding it up in the air like a knight brandishing a sword before a great battle, he boldly said. "To battle my Lord Prongs. I shall sacrifice my sanity to save us all!" he lowered his wand, "And to completely humiliate myself and Snivellus." He added as an after thought.

"Now that's the Padfoot I know!" James grinned, patting his friend on the back as the two headed down to breakfast laughing where Lily, Remus, Kathy and Peter had saved them some seats.

* * *

The start of breakfast was a quiet affair; Lily and James were sat closely together, there fingers entangledwith the others as the boy whispered sweet nothings into the silently giggling girls ear. Remus, Peter and Kathy were silently eating toast while occasionally shooting looks at Sirius;Remus' a sort of pained expression, a mixture of amusement and commiseration for his friend; Peter looked unsure whether to be amused or not for his friend and deliberated his confusionby reaching out an contenting himself with a croissant; Kathy meanwhile was full ecstasy, seeming to shake on the spot from the thought of Sirius's having to humiliate himself in front of the whole school. Sirius on the other hand had hardly touching his bacon and eggs, a very rare sight indeed. The last time this had happened, (Sirius not eating that is, not having to admit his undying love for Snape) was when Sirius had argued with his younger brother only to grab Regulus' arm in frustration causing his robes sleeve to slip up. The sight of the black skull and snake drawn almost lovingly into his pale skin to last forever had silenced Sirius for what seemed a life time to the Marauders. For Sirius, it was a feeling he never thought he would feel ever again about his family. He realised, that deep down that he still loved Regulus and that now he had lost his little Reggie forever and for Sirius, it was his entire fault. He was the elder and he should have saved Regulus, protected him. But he had left, and without Sirius there Regulus had turned to Bellatrix…

Sirius was soon brought out of his dark thoughts as James unravelled his arms from Lily's and stood up on the bench. James didn't need to make to much noise to bring everyone's attention to him as most people had been staring in shock at James and Lily's sudden closeness.

"My loyal Gryffindor's!" James shouted looking around grinning, a cheer arose from the table as many Gryffindor's along his table lifted there goblets. "Worthy Ravenclaw's and kind Hufflepuff's!" More cheers filled the air as James raised his hands on the air like a prophet about to preach to his close followers, "Slytherin's!" he finished, though he wasn't greeted by any cheering, but a slight eerie silence. "As Head Boy, Marauder and slave to this gorgeous redhead…"

Lily blushed and buried her head in shame as James grinned.

"… I am proud to present my fellow Marauder and Gryffindor who has a few words to say, to one person in particular! I give you SIRIUS BLACK!" James moved his arm swiftly to point out his friend as grinned mischievously.

Sirius swallowed deeply as he stood up and James sat down. Many yells filled the air and girls squealed with excitement. Glancing around Sirius breathed deeply, this was it, this was the end. He had never wished to die like this, in a great battle against a worthy opponent maybe, but by admitting his non-existent undying love for Snivellus? No way.

Looking up at the teachers table Sirius spotted Dumbledore, leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands. He knew, Sirius thought, Dumbledore knew what he was going to do, what he was going to say. He could tell by the twinkle in his eye and the stern look on his face. Was he amused or disappointed by Sirius' future actions, it was hard to tell.

"Come on Pads." Remus hissed poking Sirius in the leg. Sirius attention snapped back, he had been daydreaming; hopefully he hadn't looked to stupid. That wouldn't have been cool.

Take another deep breath Sirius scanned the Slytherin table until he spotted Severus, unlike the other around him Severus' eyes weren't focused on him, but on James who had his arm wrapped around Lily's waist again, pure hate in his eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Sirius said, in his most serious voice. "It has taken me a while to come to terms with my feelings, but no longer can I deny them no matter how embarrassing. The time has come to confess my undying love…" Sirius ran a hand through his hair and winked at a blonde 5th year, who giggled annoyingly.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sirius grinned, "Got sidetracked there!" everyone laughed, "Anyway. My undying love…" turning his head he looked straight at Severus and as everyone followed his gave many mouths fell open as Sirius announced. "For you Sniv-Severus! I love you!" Sirius called out dramatically, placing a hand on in his heart trying and failing to look sincere.

All that followed Sirius' brave announcement, worthy of Gryffindor himself (in Sirius' opinion) was an uncannysilence and the look of pure terror on Severus' face. It wasn't until a few Gryffindor's began to giggle that the silence was broken and everyone burst into gits of laughter, even a few Slytherins found it hard to cover their snigger's.

Sirius sat down relieved that it was over and began to shovel eggs and bacon into his mouth again his appetite restored. "Dat wobent bodab." He said though his mouth full.

"I beg you pardon?" Kathy chocked, who was still in fits of giggles.

"He said 'That wasn't too bad.'" Peter piped up.

"Oh right…" Kathy said with a grin of comprehension as her eyes turned to Remus a look of all-knowing in her eyes.

"What are you grinning about?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing…"

"Come on tell us Steele!"

"No Potter. I shan't!"

"Please Kathy." Remus asked slightly unnerved by the way Kathy was looking at him.

"Fine!" Kathy said with exasperation, "Remus, remember back in 4th year when I said 'I bet Sirius will admit his love for Sniv- I mean Snape before we finish school'?"

"Yes…" Remus said slowly his eyes filling with fear.

"Well you have to give Slughorn a box of chocolates and a dozen red roses next lesson and tell him how much you love his moustache!"

* * *

If the Marauders learnt anything over that Christmas holiday that year it was this: Never make a bet with Miss Kathy Steele; it would only end in utter humiliation.

_

* * *

_

YAY! It is finished, I mean forever!

_I am really going to miss writing this story. It was great fun._

_I would like to say a huge thank you to all my lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed my little story! I love you all! -Hands out Oreo Cookies and Milk- _

_One more thing before I leave. Please review! XD_

GryffindorAtHeart


End file.
